Dean's Sweet Dream
by Lit. Addict2
Summary: Dean has a sweet dream that seems so real it hurts.


Dean woke up with a start and moaned softly; it was a fucking dream. He turned in the scratchy sheets of the latest raunchy hotel he and Sam were sleeping in and watched his brothers sleeping form. He was such a sicko, dreaming of Sammy like that; his mind flashed back to the dream, the sight of Sammy's head between his legs sucking… He bit back another curse he had to get his head in the right place. He gently moved the sheets off his body so as not to make too much noise and wake his little brother, he didn't need both of them to be grumpy in the morning. He rifled through the bag with his extra clothes and got dressed as quietly as he could. When he turned he almost jumped out of his skin "Shit Sammy why are you awake?"

Sammy narrowed his eyebrows at his older brother "I could ask you the same thing." Dean looked down Sam's body and realized that he wasn't wearing his shirt, and his chiseled torso was shining in the moonlight that slanted through the window screen. "What?" Sammy's voice broke through Dean's daydreaming.

"Nothing." He replied gruffly. He stared at the door longingly, "Just going out for a beer." Sam huffed at him, which made Dean grin, his little brother didn't exactly approve of his drinking habits, but it was his own damn fault, if he wasn't so damn distracting. Dean cut that thought off quickly.

Sam stared at him longer then usual and quieter then usual, "You doing okay man?" Sam's voice was a rough whisper and it sent shivers up and down Dean's back.

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, just going out for a late night drink maybe bang a few girls who knows." The bravado was weak, but Dean didn't know any other way to deal with himself.

Sam's hand reached out and grabbed Dean's chin, "What's wrong, and answer me truthfully this time." Dean was shocked, he couldn't reply. Sam's hand dropped from his chin and he lowered his eyes, "Sorry." He said, and then mumbled under his breath. He turned his back to start walking towards his bed, "I'm gonna sleep don't slam the door on the way out."

Dean couldn't control himself any longer, Sam wanted the truth then he'd give him the truth. "I had a dream about you last night." Sam's form froze, "In fact," Dean continued, "I've been dreaming about you for a long fucking time." Sam stood unmoving. "You wanna know what's wrong?" Dean didn't wait for an answer, "What's wrong is that you're a freaking distracting as fuck and I can't get you out of my damn head." Sam started to turn slowly, "And every night we go to sleep and every night you're in the wrong frigin bed." Dean could feel himself heating up, Sam was probably going to leave because of this but he didn't care he couldn't hold it back any more. By now Sammy was looking at him, his eyes shadowed in the dim lighting, "I just want my dreams to not be dreams any more." Dean finished in a whisper.

"Took you long enough Jerk." Sam's voice was almost too quiet to hear, but his words shook Dean to the core. Sam's tall frame started to advance towards Dean and he took a step back. "You think you're the only one waking up with a hard on and almost tackling the stupid bum that won't get in the damn bed with them?" Sam sounded almost angry, but in a sexy, frustrated kind of way, and Dean could help but get turned on. He hoped Sam couldn't see it in the darkness. "You want me to take care of that?"

Dean almost moaned out loud, "Fuck Sammy."

Sam froze, "I though you'd never ask." Sam's hands reached out and grabbed Dean only to turn him around and throw him on to one of the beds. Within seconds Sam was on top of him with his mouth on Dean's throat. Heat flooded Dean's body and his balls tightened with arousal. His hands grabbed Sammy's butt and ground himself against him.

"Fuck." Sam gasped and then started to literally tear Dean's clothes off, "Why'd you have to get dressed stupid?" Dean was too busy trying to get Sam's pants off to reply. In no time flat they were both completely undressed their clothes on the floor.

They both paused to soak in the sight of each other hot, sweaty, aroused before they grabbed each other again. Sam's hands traveled down Dean's body to caress his dick. Dean's hips thrust forward and a low groan came from his mouth. Sam's hands started to get slick with his pre-cum and Dean was struggling no to cum just watching Sam fondle him. "Wait," he gasped, but Sam paid him no mind and continued to rub his hands up and down Dean's dick, "Please Sammy stop."

Sam looked up at Dean through his bangs "Why?" he growled. Sam's hands rubbed his cock a few more times before finally ceasing to just massage it.

Dean groaned deep in his throat and reached down his body to grab Sammy. He heard Sam's breath hitch and rubbed up and down his cock, "Just want to make sure we're both on the same page." Sam's hips thrust into Dean's hands. "Oh you like that huh?" Dean's voice became playful and he squeezed a little tighter on Sam's dick.

Sam's eyes shot open and a teasing smile alit his face, "Hellz yeah I like that." Sam sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and groaned slightly. Dean felt heat surge through his dick and he almost came all over Sammy's hands. Apparently it was obvious what state he was in because Sam laughed at him and shook his head. "You okay big brother?" All Dean could do was groan, the Sam started to move.

"What are you doing?" Dean managed to gasp out.

Sam looked into his eyes, "You'll see." And then his mouth covered the tip of Dean's dick.

"Fuck!" Dean groaned and thrust forward into Sam's hot mouth. Sam just went farther down his penis and sucked harder. Dean hips thrust harder and his thoughts scattered. All he could do was feel Sam sucking and licking he didn't last long before heat erupted from his dick. And Sam's head didn't come up once.

"DEAN!" Sam's voice ripped dean out of the dream.

"What the fuck." Dean gasped and jumped out of the bed. His head jerked looking around the room and taking in the glaring sunlight.

"You were making a lot of weird sounds man." Sam's concerned voice came from the other bed. He was up on his laptop researching their latest monster.

It was all a dream Dean thought with despair, all of it. He flopped back into bed, "I'm going back to sleep." He muttered not caring if Sam heard or not. Another day of torture was not what he needed right now.


End file.
